


(INACTIVE) boys over flower bachelor; korean version

by seokimchi



Category: Korea - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF, bts, korean people, ulzzang
Genre: Asia, Asian, China, Chinese, Contest, Dating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Handsome, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Japan, Japanese, Korean, Love, M/M, Multi, Nepal, Rich - Freeform, Taiwan, Vietnam, boys, brown - Freeform, date, indonesians, korea - Freeform, nepalese, nepali, smart, ulzzang - Freeform, vietname, vietnamese, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimchi/pseuds/seokimchi
Summary: 10 handsome, tall, smart, rich and popular guys.who will win?who will lose?who will you choose?





	(INACTIVE) boys over flower bachelor; korean version

**Author's Note:**

> ill add new chapters after this intro, so stay on the lookout idk how it works like you subscribe or something? idk lol do what u have to do.

Name: Seong-ji Name: Kurosaki Name: Wayane

Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Korean Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Japanese Korean Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Indonesian

Age: 17 Age:18 Age: 21

Hobbies: ? Hobbies: basketball, etc Hobbies: work, etc

Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ?

Name: Jejan Name: Kevin Name: Chien Chien

Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Nepalese Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Chinese American Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Taiwanese

Age: 18 Age: 24 Age: 18

Hobbies: soccer (football), coding Hobbies: showing off Hobbies: drawing, taking care of people, sports

Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ?

Name: Akira Lakshmi Name: Kejujang Name: Chien Chien Name: Daniel

Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ North East Indian Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Nepalese Race/Ethnicity: Asian/ Vietnamese Race/ Ethnicity: Chinese Indian American

Age: 17 Age: 26 Age: 18 Age: 16

Hobbies: learning, flirting, etc Hobbies: rich Hobbies: boxing, skateboarding Hobbies: Singing, etc

Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ? Personality; etc: ? Personality: ?


End file.
